Kissing Her Scars (Part 2)
by BeyondFromHere
Summary: At eighteen, Kira has always felt like an outcast. She has never really liked herself and has a hard time making friends. Can Kira put her life together the way she wants it? Can Kira make a friendship and keep it? Will Kira ever find self worth? Find out in this inspiring two part FanFiction story!


Caleb knew me. I mean, he really understood me. He knew what I was all about and he didn't judge me at all. He had to be the kindest guy there was. At least he was to me. I couldn't believe I met someone as kind hearted as him. How did I get so... lucky?

Everything was finally turning around for me, ever since I met Caleb. He was my best friend. He could actually be even more than that. Caleb was very supportive of me and the best thing that could ever happen to me.

Two months had past after leaving the mental ward and meeting Caleb. I had successfully quit cutting after leaving the mental ward and meeting Caleb. It was a miracle for me. My cuts were just tiny scars that were just faint reminders of the past. One of the main reasons I probably quit cutting though was that I hadn't returned back to public school yet. My school had approved me for some online classes until I was able to finish out the rest of my last school year and graduate. Everything really did seem great though, until the day I had to return to school. My parents had a meeting with the school recently and they agreed that it was time for me to return, so I did.

My first day back to school in two months was a little overwhelming, but the first class went fine, until it was between classes and my ex-friend came up and asked me where I was for the past two months. I didn't know how to answer and before I could say anything, she continued to say that everyone knows where I actually was. I got really scared and she said that everyone knew that my foster parents had to kick me out of my home temporarily, since they didn't want me either, like my birth parents. Then she continued to say that she feels for me, but people didn't know whether I was pregnant or just doing drugs. She asked me what it was and I just stared at her in disbelief. She just shrugged and began to walk away.

I just took off running out of that school. I knew I just ditched the rest of my classes for that day, but I didn't really care. I was scared and torn. I ran all the way home, since the school was walking distance from my home. Luckily my parents were gone until about ten at night on business, so that they didn't know I just ditched my classes. I ran into my bedroom and cried into my pillow. I then went to do something that I knew I'd regret doing later, but right now I just didn't care. I grabbed a small, sharp knife out of the kitchen drawer and proceeded to the family restroom. I started to do what I told myself I'd never do again. I started to gently cut myself on the wrist and watched the blood slowly drip from my wrist. I then suddenly heard someone tell me not to cut myself. I freaked out and turned around to see Caleb. Caleb looked horrified.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I screamed at him, continuing to scream, "I didn't invite you in!"

"I'm sorry!" Caleb stuttered, continuing to say, "I saw you crying and running at the same time. I was really worried."

"That doesn't give you any right to follow me in my home, " I told him.

"I know. I'm sorry!" Caleb said, continuing, "I was scared. I panicked!"

"I was scared too," I said.

"I know!" Caleb replied, grabbing some paper towels, asking to see my wrists.

I held out my wrists and he gently dabbed at them with the paper towels to stop the bleeding. Once the bleeding stopped, he just stared at my wrists and frowned. I quickly pulled my wrists away from him. He walked me to my bedroom and we sat down on my bed, beginning to talk.

"How? Why?" Caleb asked.

"I had a bad day at school," I told Caleb.

"That gives you a right to cut yourself?" Caleb asked.

"Well, it's my body," I began to tell him, when he interrupted.

"That's not good enough. You could seriously hurt yourself one day and then what would I do then?" Caleb asked.

"I'm sorry!" I replied.

"It's okay, but you need to stop cutting," Caleb said.

"Actually, these people need to stop harassing me at school," I said.

"Well, turn them in. Tell someone what they do to you, but never ever cut yourself. I mean it," Caleb said.

I just continued to frown.

"Give me your wrist again please!" Caleb said.

"What? Is it going to hurt?" I asked.

"Do you really think I'd try to hurt you? I love you!" Caleb said, with the most serious face I'd ever saw on him before.

"Oh! I love you too!" I stuttered.

"I always assumed you did," Caleb said, as I gave him my wrist.

Caleb gently lifted my wrists close to his face and before I knew it, I looked away wincing as Caleb gently started kissing the scars on my wrists. He kept gently kissing up and down both of my arms and didn't stop for about five whole minutes.

When he finally stopped, I said, "What was that for?"

Caleb replied, "It was for you to know how much I love you and that you don't deserve to ever feel pain created by yourself or anyone for that matter. You're a beautiful person inside and out. You need to know this and believe it. Thank you for existing!"

I didn't know how to reply to that. All I could do was thank him. He then reached up and kissed me on my forehead as I closed my eyes.

"Do you feel better?" Caleb then asked.

"Yeah! Actually, I do!" I said, not sure what else to say. I was just very overwhelmed to all that had happened.

"This may sound silly, but are we dating then? I never figured that out," I said, feeling awkward for asking.

"If you would honor me by being my girlfriend, I would be okay with that," Caleb said.

Caleb then put his arm around my waist and we just sat there in silence for a little bit. Caleb kissed me on my head and then I reached over and hugged him as he hugged me back.

The next day at school, I brought a printed copy of all the mean comments addressed to me and showed my principal. He talked to all of those students and they were eventually suspended from school. School went well ever since and before I knew it I was graduating high school.

I was at my graduation and I looked over and saw my parents with Caleb in the audience. They all seemed so... proud of me. I never did end up cutting again, since Caleb kissed my scars. I also seemed to of gained more confidence in myself. I didn't completely love myself, but it was a work in progress.

When my name was called in the graduation, Caleb and my parents started cheering and I looked over at them and smiled as they took my picture. My principal handed me my diploma and I couldn't of felt happier. If only everyone could feel this happy as I did in that moment. I then realized life isn't about how bad you struggle. It's about the life after the struggle. It's about learning from your mistakes and becoming a better person. It goes to show you that there's always hope. After all, a rainbow can't shine without a little rain.


End file.
